Freesia
Freesia (フリージア, Furījia) is a Pan who lives and works on the Black Lily Ranch. Appearance Freesia is a young woman of average size and has light hair whose hairstyle is messy whose breast grows larger when too full of milk. As a Pan, her most notable features are her ram horns on her head, her rectangular pupils, and her sheep ears and tail, and hoofed feet. Her body is also, for the most part, covered in fluffy wool which can often be mistaken for clothing, however when sheared it isn’t noticeable. Her attire consists only of an overall with nothing underneath, causing her breasts and nipples to be exposed at certain angles, and a pair of long, woolen, fingerless gloves. Personality Like all Ranch Pans, Freesia's very friendly, sweet, polite, always leading her work seriously, loving taking care of the calves. Due to the nature of her species, she is usually shy and embarrassed, and as such, has an aversion to the satyresses because to their lewd nature. She is also described as a difficult girl in the morning, being sloppy to the point of not always getting properly groomed.Residents of Black Lily Ranch profile list However, beneath her politeness and shyness, Freesia has a lewd and perverted side, being somewhat myopic, using her education and indecision as a facade to fulfill her sexual wishes without compromising her chastity. This is seen when both she and some of the other Pans were curious to know if Kimihito's milking was as pleasant as the minotaur girls showed, coming to volunteer quickly to be milked shortly after Merino when the young man showed how the massage is made. Subsequently, during the milking massage, like the other pans, it is seen that she shows a sexual excitement while the session is performed, moaning and even admitting that she enjoyed having her nipples being touched by the young man. Freesia also shows to be somewhat immodest, not bothering to be seen naked or even bathing next to a man, to the point of not bothering to press her breasts into Kimihito's chest. Regarding Kimihito, while initially she was only friendly with him, after knowing about the effects of her milking massage, Freesia developed feelings for him and wanted the young man to always milked her as he did with the minotaurs every day. Similar to Mil, Freesia also hoped that Kimihito could live permanently in the ranch in order to be the partner of her and the other Pans, becoming a little possessive with him, to the point of being willing, along with the other girls, to take over the ranch's housework so that the young man could stay with them most of the time, thus preventing the Satyresses from trying to catch him. Under the influence of the full moon, like the other Liminals, Freesia becomes a slave to her instincts and because of her feelings for Kimihito, she began to behave in an even more seductive way towards him, to the point of orchestrating his capture along with the other girls in order to "milk" him. As pointed out by Saane, the excitement Freesia exhibited while being watched being milked and her libidinous state under the effect of the moon are actually a reflection of how perverted she really is, also indicating that deep down Freesia is bisexual. In any case, she seems to prefer men, since Freesia missed Kimihito after he left the ranch. Skills & Traits *'Pan Faun Physiology:' **'Lactation': Just like Minotaurs and Satyrs, Freesia regularly produces quantities of breast milk, enough to fill a bucket. If she is not milked, her breasts become swollen and more heavier than usual, which is very uncomfortable, if not painful, for her. According to Saane, Freesia's milk is delicious.Chapter 58, page 32 **'Wool': Due to a Pan's sheep-like nature, Freesia's body is almost completely covered by thick wool. While it needs to be sheared often, as it gets uncomfortable for her if it's too long, it grows back within a week. The wool's softness and quality is superior than that of an ordinary sheep. Possession *'Milking Machine:' Like all residents of Black Lily Ranch, Freesia can use the Milking Machine to drain the milk from her breasts. While this removes the need for outside help, Freesia stopped using it because it did not provide the same "pleasant effect" when compared to milking massage. Plot When Kimihito Kurusu arrives at the ranch and is being welcomed by Cathyl and Merino, Freesia is seen with Saane catching two stray calves. At dinner time, she and the other Pans with the Satyresses milked before eating, which led them to refuse the invitation of the minotaur girls while they ate dinner. In the following days, after the Minotaurs started being hand-milked by Kimihito and became increasingly anxious about the next milking with him, besides finding out that the Satyresses were after him, Freesia with Merino and Sappho went to the young man at lunchtime to ask if he could teach them along with some other pans how to do housework during their free time, explaining that they want to be able to keep the ranch going after he leaves and adds that then they can also keep the Satyresses away from him. However, Saane and some of the Satyresses hear the conversation and either volunteer to learn or will lack the ranch service. With no choice, Kimihito and the pans accept and then come together to learn the tasks, however, each performed, the Satyresses eroticize the situation. Later, when Satyresses want to learn how Kimihito's milking massage is performed and Merino volunteers to show how it is done, Freesia and the other pans get excited and volunteer, justifying that "it was the only way to learn correctly." After seeing Merino become orgasmic due to the milking experience while the young man explained his process, once Kimihito tries to leave and is prevented, Freesia quickly sits on him lap to he milk her. However while taking off their coveralls, Saane and Cashmere approach her in order to "learn better", but when the massage begins, it is shown that they just eroticized the situation further by "interviewing" Freesia by lustfully asking how pleasurable it was being milking for her, culminating in Fressia releasing her milk orgastically while panting heavily. She is then praised by the Satyresses and then leaves the place for other pans to be milked too. As a result of marveling at the milking massage, the other ranch pans knew about how pleasurable the procedure was, causing Kimihito to end up milking them all apart from the minotaurs, taking the whole day to get it. Already late at night, Freesia and the other pans join Kimihito as he showered to thank him for milking them all, scaring him for not seeing their arrival and see them naked. Once they explain that they all went into the bath together to protect him in the case of the Satyresses tried to do something with young man, after Sappho made an apology on behalf of all the pans for overburdening Kimihito with milking, Freesia asks if, from the following day, he could start milking the pans as well, thus since Satyresses would no longer be able to harass him. As Kimihito tries to refuse due to being overwhelmed with domestic service beyond milking with minotaurs, the pans quickly offer to take care of domestic service, so that the youngster focuses only on milking. So trying to convince Kimihito with Sappho by approaching and pressing her breasts on the young man's body that milking them was the only way to keep him safe and would make working on the ranch even better, as Freesia shyly asks if Kimihito could live permanently at the ranch, he takes the chance to escape the toilet. With time, both Freesia and the other pan fauns from the ranch together with minotaurs and satyresses are increasingly addicted to Kimihito's milking massage, causing the youngster to start hiding from them for fear. Posteriorly, when the girls find out that Kimihito was leaving the ranch the next morning, taking advantage of the fact that last day of him at the ranch would be a full moon night, they would hide and devise a lascivious plan to force him to stay permanently on the ranch. Already at night and already in frenzy, all the Minotaur and Pan girls go to the Kimihito's room, being that after Mil open a hole in the door that was locked, Freesia is seen with Sappho and Chevio, apologizing to Kimihito for scaring him and revealing that they made a cake to thank him for everything he had done for the ranch. As the young man opens the door because he believes he did not understand his supposed intentions, the girls take advantage of his low guard to quickly capture him and take him to the "party" made for him, believing that after that he would never leave the ranch. Freesia is then seen watching Kimihito being immobilized by Mil as girls began to violate his body, however, the party interrupted by the sudden arrival of Saane and the satyresses who bring down Sappho and Chevio removing her panties at once, and then dominating Mil, Chizu and Cara with the manual milking that they learned through Kimihito. How Freesia tries to appease the situation by declaring that they could all divide Kimihito since he was essential to the ranch, since Satyresses reveal that they no longer needed him and that they really wanted all ranch girls since they were bisexual, the pan faun is scandalized by the idea, but is eventually seduced by Saane who realizes that both Freesia and the other pans, underneath their education and shyness, were in fact as perverted as the satyresses. With the ranch now under the control of Satyresses, like the other girls, Freesia came to be milked by them. She is then seen sitting on the grass with Tokara when Rachnera Arachnera picks up Kimihito from the ranch. After his departure, like some of the residents, it is seen that Freesia is missing the young man. She too, together with Mil, were embarrassed when the Mr President cheerfully inquired of the immense profit that their milk was producing. Zoological Classification A Pan Faun (パン牧神, Pan Bokushin) is a demihuman race possessing characteristics of a sheep, including a pair of curled horns on the head, a small tail, ungulate ears, and hoofed feet, and they are a tad shorter than the average human. Presumed to be a subspecies of Satyr or Minotaur, wool grows out of every surface of their body, excluding the hooves, hands, fingers, and face. If left unchecked, this wool will grow at enough of a pace to become unbearable to the individual in question without occasional shearing. Pan are, true to their nature, shy and sheepish in general, and see the shearing process as one of extreme embarrassment. As expected of the symbols of virginity (the sheep), they are all protective of their chastity. Trivia * Like many characters, her name is a pun on her species. "Freesia" is a species of sheep known to be one of the best sheep breeds in terms of milk yield. * Because of Saane's comments on Freesia's attitudes as well as her predisposition to hand milking, she is touted as the most lewd of pan fauns on the ranch. * According to her profile in the Residents of Black Lily Ranch list, Freesia's messy hairstyle is a result of her bedhead. References Category:Female Category:Monsters